What Never Changes
by midnightshadowkisses
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were children, young and happy and falling in forbidden love. But Sasuke left to find Itachi. Years later, he's back, and so much has changed about both of them. However, some feelings never change...SasuNaru, NaruSasu, WIP, YAOI.
1. What Used To Be

**Hi! Well, this is my first yaoi fic. Ever. Though not my first fic in general-- like it says in my profile, I've had another account here for a while, and I just created this account to try my hand at yaoi. Lemon (man I hate that term) coming up, but this story also has a plot, so...yeah. Patience :) And please, let me know what you think, especially when I get to the sexier parts -- even if it's just to tell me I should never ever write shonen-ai or yaoi again. Hehe. **

**So warnings--**

**M rated for yaoi, shonen-ai, **_**mild**_** shota-ai, and mild language**

**Under no circumstances do I own anything related to Naruto.**

**One more thing -- I usually read the stories of all my reviewers and try to review at least one of their fics, since I know how good it feels. Just saying :)**

**Now...enjoy!**

_"Stop it, come on Sasuke, someone's going to hear us!" _

_"I don't care!" He grinned mischievously at me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. We were lying behind a remote bush on the far side of the grounds while we were supposed to be training, but we don't use the grounds for training anymore unless we're with Kakashi-sensei or Sakura. We like to put the time (and privacy) to...better uses. _

_"But I do!" I protested. "If we get caught, they're gonna make us go back to work!" I was flat on my back, with my head cushioned in the crook of his arm as he lay over me and played with my hair._

_"Naruto-kun," he tsked at me, "they're not just going to make us go back to work. They'd separate us. We're not supposed to be doing this, you know. Genin shouldn't be using their time socializing. Especially..." Here he leaned over to brush a light kiss on my furiously blushing forehead, "not two boys." _

_I sighed._

_"But we're so happy, Sasuke. I don't get it. Why won't they just let us hang out like this?" I traced the outline of his face with my pointer finger. "Besides, you can help me when I have trouble with training, right? So it works out! We're not missing much!"_

_He gave me that Look, the one that says that he cares about me a lot, but I can be an idiot sometimes._

_"Dobe. Two guys aren't supposed to be together in Konoha. It's not allowed. Besides, even though I_ _can keep up with Kakashi-sensei's training just fine, _you _might need the extra practice time." He looked at me in mock thought. "Maybe we should stop this, and you should train..."_

_"Hey!"_

_He laughed, and I smiled back up at him, my brief moment of worry fading._

_"I'm just kidding, Naruto-kun." And then he grew serious and pressed his body closer into mine. I could feel his heat flowing into me, and even though it was already a warm spring day, I liked the feeling of the warmth. I arched my back a little, to make me even warmer. For some reason, it made him moan a little bit, and his voice was kinda harsh when he murmured his next words into my ear. "I could never leave you."_

_"Sasuke-kun?" I asked, staring up at the sky as he nibbled on my ear._

_"Mmm?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_Sasuke pulled back a little bit to look me in the eye. He thought for a few moments and then kissed me full on the mouth. My first kiss. Our first kiss, but I could tell from the intensity of it that it wasn't going to be the last. It was such a weird feeling...it was soft and kind of wet, but at the same time, I really really liked it. I liked the feel of his lips and his tongue, and the inside of his cheek. He tasted good, too, not really sweet, but kind of...silvery and musky and it made me want more. I can't really describe it, but it was definitely fun, and I didn't like it when he pulled away._

_"I don't know what love is, Naruto-kun, not yet. We're not even teenagers yet." He was panting a little, from our kiss I guess. "But I know that I like being with you. And I know I never want us to stop being together. And I know that my stomach goes all weird when we're like this. I don't know if I love you, but I know I never ever want us to leave each other. Is -- is that enough?"_

_I grinned back up at him._

_"That's enough, Sasuke." I gathered my courage, and with a rush of blood pounding in my ears, I bent my head upwards and kissed him on the lips like he kissed me. "Me too. I mean, I never want to leave you either."_

_Now there was a hard look in his eye._

_"I promise I won't ever leave you, Naruto-kun. I promise."_

_"I promise too."_

_He let his hand drift down my jawline...to my collarbone...to my chest...and let it rest there, as my heart pounded up into his palm. We stayed that way for a little while, and I realized I never wanted us to stop. So it was all too soon when Sasuke said:_

_"Come on. We'd better get back to the academy."_

_We got up, dusted ourselves off, and held hands as we walked back until we got to the part where people were._

I woke up.

I stared up at the ceiling for a while, blinking, til I realized I wasn't twelve anymore, I'm sixteen, Sasuke left to find Itachi two years ago, and there were tears on my face and my pillow.

Stupid memory dream thing. It seemed so real...

And it _was _real, that's what kills me, it had been real three years ago, before Sasuke heard that his brother wasn't far away, and he left without a single word.

"But it was years ago, Naruto," I told myself, rubbing my eyes furiously, "and it's _over _now. Don't let goddamn dreams distract you."'

It was the first dream I had about Sasuke in a long time. Weird. I've thought about him, of course; I've been trying to get him back, but I haven't dreamt about him since the days when we used to hide behind bushes and trees when everyone was too busy to pay attention to us and we'd talk and laugh and tease and yes, even kiss sometimes, and touch...

No! There's no use in thinking about it anymore. Sasuke left. He left when he said he never would, and that means I've not in his fucking dreams, clearly, so why should he be in mine. I just have to concentrate on getting stronger and bringing him back to Konoha -- for the good of Konoha, of course, not so we can pick up any childhood...whatever it was.

_Knock! Knock!_ Someone -- _knock! --_ was at the door. Someone very impatient. I wiped my eyes one last time and tugged a black t-shirt over my bare chest.

"Come in!" I called.

"N-Naruto-kun! N-N-Naruto-kun!"

"What is it, Hinata?" I sighed as she pretty much fell into my apartment.

"W-we capt-tured h-him!"

"Who?" I asked confusedly. She was stuttering more than usual, which usually meant she was very excited.

"S-S-S--!"

No. No way. No way I could be dreaming about him, and then they capture him the same day. No way.

Except this was the first dream I've had about him in years, and Konoha wasn't searching for anyone except Sasuke right now.

"Who is it, Hinata?" I put my hands on her shoulders, which I guess was a mistake, since she collapsed into my arms.

"S! S! Sa--!"

"Was it Sasuke?" I could barely bring myself to ask. What if I was wrong? But then --

She nodded furiously and I almost dropped her on the floor.

"_Sasuke..."_

After three years, he was back. And from the sounds of the turmoil I just started to hear coming from the Hokage's building, I can tell he didn't come easily.

"Tsunade-sama told me to f-f-fetch you, N-Naruto-kun, since S-Sasuke-kun is a b-bit reluctant to t-t-talk to us...and I th-think she knows you w-want to see h-him." Hinata choked out.

I was already out the door, half-dragging her with me.

Three years. It's been three years since I've seen Sasuke. He can't be the same. Did he defeat his brother? Does he (I don't even want to think it) still care about me? It doesn't really seem like it...but when I ask myself if I still care about him, I think I know the answer. Screw that. I've always known the answer.

Oh Lord. We've reached the entrance to the Hokage's building.

**To be continued...**


	2. Secrets and Memories

**A/N Err…in this fic, apparently Konoha has a dungeon. Just…deal with that :) Oh, and another reason for the M rating – language. Sasuke's a dirty boy. Heh. Despite the fact that I still don't own Naruto, enjoy please!**

"Take him to the dungeons! Now! He's a danger to himself and others; the chakra chains won't hold him for long. Hurry!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama! At once, Tsunade-sama! Come now, Sasuke-kun, please--"

I could hear Shizune's pleading voice respond to Tsunade's frantic shouts, and Hinata whimpering behind me as she clutched onto my sleeve. And then I heard his voice.

"Get the fuck off me, bitch. I said, get _off _me! Why won't you idiots just let me go back and fight him?! I can win, I swear I can, but now he's going to get away and the next time you see him, he'll be licking the blood off of someone's dead body!"

Maybe it was just the distortion through the walls, since we weren't in the room yet, but Sasuke's voice was rougher now. Harsher, as if he was furious with everything. A little tremor ran through me. It was also unbelievably attractive.

Once I got over the shock, though, my mind processed the words that were being said and my eyes widened.

"What does she mean, a danger to himself and others? Why is he being taken to the dungeon?" I called to Hinata as we bounded through the corridors.

"S-Sasuke-kun was c-c-captured by K-K-Kakashi-sama and Tsunade-sama this m-morning. He was f-fighting one of the A-Akatsuki m-members, and l-losing. Badly. B-Basically, they s-saved his l-life, b-but he was s-so upset th-that he hasn't k-killed his brother yet, t-that he lashed out and is t-trying to escape."

Her stuttering was starting to irritate me, but I tuned it out – I couldn't believe what she was saying. He lashed out at Kakashi and Tsunade? It couldn't be!

But then we reached the door and flew into the room and I saw him. Kakashi was pinning his arms to the desk with Jiraiya's and Shizune's help while Tsunade firmly tightened ropes that I recognized to be special chains that stifled chakra around all of his limbs.

"Sasuke?" I breathed. For a moment, the room went silent. Sasuke stopped struggling and looked up at me, the angry fire fading from his eyes. His mouth parted in slight surprise, and oh God those lips brought back memories. His hair had gotten longer and his skin had gotten paler, despite the furious flush that currently tinted his cheeks. And his face…had he gotten even more beautiful? I can't be sure, but I feel like his features narrowed and tuned themselves into perfect proportions, so they accentuated his porcelain skin. He was wearing some sort of robe, open to the waist, which exposed his flawless chest. I missed that chest…I miss the feel of it under my fingertips….The robe was held in place by what looked like a large purple rope, which seemed (to both my worry and slight excitement) to be coming undone.

"Naruto…"

That voice. Even though it was deeper and slightly out of breath, it reminded me of those stolen moments from what feels like a lifetime ago. He stared at me and I stared at him and –

"Good! We've got him, okay. Take him downstairs, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya!"

Clearly I had just distracted him long enough for Tsunade to secure the chakra cords. Now he was fighting again, but the cords suppressed his chakra and he couldn't struggle very much. Kakashi and Jiraiya each held one of his arms and half-walked, half-carried him out of the room while Shizune followed worriedly. I made to follow behind her, but Tsunade put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why can't I go with them, Tsunade-sama?"

Hinata whimpered slightly and tightened her grip on my arm, but I didn't care, I want to see him. To talk to him.

"He might kill you, Naruto," she responded point-blank. Her face may have seemed emotionless to most people, but after knowing her for so many years, I could see the tell-tale glisten in her eye that told me the situation was not making her happy.

"He wouldn't do that!" I protested. "Not Sasuke. Not to me!"

Tsunade went to sit down at her desk, apparently satisfied that I wasn't going to follow Sasuke and his captors to the dungeons. Hinata was still fiddling with my sleeve, but I wasn't paying her much attention.

"I don't think you can be sure of that," she said sadly. "He came very close to killing two of our best Anbu, and the lack of restraint he displayed while battling Kakashi makes me worry that the Sasuke who used to exist no longer does."

"That can't be right." I smiled a little as I said it; I was so sure of myself. "It must have been a mistake or something. Sasuke can't just have _disappeared_!" But as I looked at her hooded, worried eyes and I felt Hinata start to cry softly into my shoulder, my confidence ebbed away and was replaced by the slightest hint of fear. "R-right?"

Tsunade sighed and leaned over to take my hand.

"Sometimes people change, Naruto-kun. It's been a long time since we last saw Sasuke, and he's been through a lot. He didn't want to get rescued today, I think." Here she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I think he realized that maybe he can't defeat his brother, at least not alone. I think – and this is just my speculation; I could be wrong – that he sought out the Akatsuki on purpose. He sought them out with the mindset, _either they die or I do_, and Naruto – it came very close to the latter. And if that's so, if he's beyond the point of no return…there is not much we can do for him."

I was shaking.

"No."

"Naruto-kun…"

"He won't. He can't. He didn't. I'm going to go talk to him and he won't hurt me--"

"Of course he won't," Tsunade broke in, "the dungeons are completely chakra-proof, he won't be able to do much. But I still don't want you talking to him until he's calmed down."

"Tsunade-sama, you don't understand!" I was rambling now, I couldn't help it, I didn't care. "Sasuke would never hurt me. He promised he wouldn't, he never did before, he never used to hurt me. He said he wouldn't, he said it! He told me he'd never leave me!" Shit. I think I divulged too much.

Tsunade studied me for a few minutes as I bit my lip and hoped that I hadn't given anything away…and then _his _voice rang through my head as I remembered what he used to say…

"_We have to keep this a secret, Naruto-kun, okay?"_

"_But – oh!" I let out a little gasp as he played with the waistband of my jeans. Today was Saturday, and we were out in the remote corner of a different training field, lying in the grass, watching the clouds together. "But why?"_

"_I already told you, dobe. Guys aren't supposed to be…together like this. It's against the law, the one that was passed during the time of the First because almost everyone in Konoha voted for it," Sasuke whispered._

"_But Shikamaru locks his door when his friend from Sunagakure comes over, Temari, and that's not against any laws, right?" I turned on my side to look at him, honestly not understanding the difference. "How come this is?"_

_Sasuke's forehead creased and he shook his head._

"_I guess I really don't know," he said. "But I know we'll get in big trouble if we get caught, and they won't let us see each other anymore. You don't want that, right?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then keep this a secret, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Shitshitshit.

"Naruto?" Tsunade finally spoke, bringing me back to present-day. I held my breath. _Please don't make me have broken my promise…please don't stop me from seeing him again…_ "Naruto, listen to me. When Shizune comes back and confirms that Sasuke is well-secured, you are going to go down to him. I am going to give you this." She handed me a key. "This is one of the master keys to the dungeons. I trust you, Naruto. If you see fit, let Sasuke out, take him to your house, and you can talk to him there, outside of the restraints of the chakra chains. Then come tell me tomorrow about what the two of you decide about Sasuke's next move. But if you go down there and you can tell he's not the same…come back upstairs and give me the key back. You don't have to say anything. Oh, and Hinata-chan – thank you. You can go home now."

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata fled the room as I just kept staring from Tsunade to the key in my hand.

"I'm not going to ask you what your relationship was with Sasuke in the past, Naruto-kun," she continued sternly. "Because if I heard from you what I'm suspecting, I'd have to arrest you thanks to that idiotic law the First didn't even want to pass. So please…just take the key and don't tell me anything."

I didn't know what to say. Wordlessly I took the key and walked to the door.

"Thank you," I said, with so much emotion it almost hurt.

She smiled at me.

"Just go, Naruto-kun."

I went.

"Oh, and one more thing!" she called out. I poked my head back into the room.

"Yes?" My heart was pounding…

"Good luck."

**Sorry about these cliffhangers…**


	3. Here

**Kishimoto-sama wouldn't give me the right to own Naruto because he knew I'd abuse them – and Kakashi. So, still don't own. **

**How to preface this chapter…hmm…well, the lemon (I honestly despise that term, but it's tamer than saying, like, **_**sex**_**) is coming soon (no pun intended xx;;), but this chapter does involve a chained Sasuke. And some pretty lemon-ish stuff. Please let me know if I write that stuff terribly, so I know to work on it for the next chapter…**

**Enjoy!**

Step. Step. Step. Trudge. Trudge. Trudge.

Every footstep towards the dungeons took an eternity. I want to see him so badly that it literally hurt inside my chest with every heartbeat, but at the same time…I'm scared. If what Tsunade said was true, the corner of my mind that's been reserved for Sasuke all these years means nothing; everything we went through meant nothing; everything I had wanted means nothing.

The lighting got dimmer as I made my way into the dungeons, which were in the floor below the basement, a level I had never been to before. I had almost reached them when—

"I don't know what she's going to do with him, Kakashi, but I'd keep him in there for a while. Partly for his own good, and partly for the good of Konoha."

Dammit! Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune were making their way back up to Tsunade's office! I slipped myself into a niche in the stone walls and hoped they wouldn't see me, momentarily forgetting that I could perform ninjutsu. Thankfully, they were too preoccupied in their conversation.

"I know what you mean," came Kakashi's voice pensively, "but I can't help but remember the old Sasuke. I want to believe he still is in that kid, somewhere."

"He's not a kid anymore," Shizune said quietly, "though I think we all want to believe that."

Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Did you see the marks on his back and chest? The scars? They're unmistakably signs of Sharingan abuse, and judging from their position and healing, they're not self-inflicted and quite old." I silently thanked whatever it was that made Kakashi lower his voice as they walked right by me, since it made the other two lean into him and overlook me. "I think he had a run-in with his brother a while ago." Kakashi continued. "And I think Itachi toyed with him. From the looks of it, the attacker wasn't aiming to kill, but to torture. Whatever the back story, Sasuke has been through a lot, that's for sure. I just hope he can somehow make it through this."

Their voices faded as they walked back up to the Hokage's office. I stepped out from the niche in the wall and wiped a tear from my eye before walking my slow, determined steps to Sasuke's dungeon.

When I reached the first dungeon door, I found it was simple wood reinforced with a seal. There was no window. With a shaking hand, I turned the key in the lock, negating the seal, and pushed the door open.

"Sasuke!"

I rushed into the darkened dungeon without thinking, feeling the stark loss of chakra as soon as I did.

Each of his hands was suspended next to his head by thick chains, while his legs were clamped in irons attached to the walls, rendering him completely unable to move more than a few inches. A thicker iron clamp circled his waist, while a smaller one bit at his throat. It looked so painfully uncomfortable that I felt tears prickling at my eyes again and I had to blink very very fast.

His head looked straight downward, draping his face with dark hair; his robe was now wide open to the clamp around his waist, fully exposing his chest. Now that I had time to get over the shock of merely seeing him again, I could see the scars Kakashi was talking about. Not-quite-healed welts crisscrossed Sasuke's hip bone, and one particularly angry gash streaked from the center of his chest to where it most likely continued across his back.

He didn't seem to notice I had entered. I walked closer to him…closer…and tucked a strand of hair behind his ears.

Then he looked up all of a sudden, his eyes not more than an inch from mine, and I realized how much he was at my mercy. Bonded to the wall, robe falling open – but I don't _want _him at my mercy. I never had. I liked the feeling of him controlling our actions so much more…it made me feel safe. Looking into his eyes now makes me miss that. After so long, I can no longer read them. They're trying to tell me _something_, but I just couldn't tell what.

"Naruto…"

I could feel his breath on my face and I didn't know what to say.

"D-Does it hurt?" What a stupid question. But I didn't regret it: Sasuke _laughed_! A humorless one, a dry one, but it was a laugh nonetheless, and it made my knees weak.

"Now? Dobe, I've been through so much worse these past few years. This is nothing," he scoffed. Thank God. I don't think I could take it if he had admitted weakness.

"Why did you leave?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask. At least I didn't add the extra word that almost slipped out, which would have made it _Why did you leave me?_ even though I was thinking it. He probably knew what I meant anyway.

"I had to, Naruto-kun," he said after a pause. The old nickname, in his new and rougher voice, woke something in me and I let out a little gasp. All of a sudden, I wanted to discover who this new Sasuke was. I wanted to search inside him and find the Sasuke who cared about me and find a balance, and I want to make that Sasuke fall in love with me and I want it _now. _But Sasuke was still talking. "I didn't want to, but I had to. I had an obligation to my family – I _have _an obligation."

"Why did you hurt the ANBU? And Kakashi?"

"Because I'm not done yet!" Sasuke said in frustration. _So adorable…_ "I haven't defeated Itachi, and I know I can, I _know_ it!"

I gulped, hating how childish my next words sounded.

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked timidly. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Yes."

"Oh." I tried to sound nonchalant, but my goddamn eyes were pooling with goddamn tears again. It was just too goddamn much, goddammit! To see him, to feel him, to hear him…and then to have it taken away from me?

"Naruto-kun. I will leave again. But I can't leave without you."

I swear on Yondaime's grave, my heart stopped.

"What?" I breathed.

He smiled at me with the half-smile that I've missed for so long and –

"Did you think I forgot about us? About you?" He laughed, a real laugh now. "Dobe, I thought about you every day. I knew that if I had said good-bye to you, I'd never leave, but that didn't stop me from feeling guilty every time you popped into my head, which was pretty much every other moment."

I couldn't control myself. I put a hand on each of his shoulders and pressed my lips into his. Oh…my…_God_…He felt and tasted so impossibly delicious. I never, ever wanted to stop. His kiss was as fervent as mine, if not more so, since I think he was straining against the iron clamp around his neck. Selfishly, I found it hard to care that he might be in a bit of pain due to our kiss; in fact, I'm ashamed to admit I liked it a little. His tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned into it; I wanted to mumble his name, but no way in hell was I breaking away. One of my hands, almost of it's own accord, flew up to his hair and pulled him even deeper into my mouth, while my other palm felt every inch of his exposed chest, reacquainting myself which the feel of his flesh. My fingers lightly trailed over his new scars, scars I have a feeling I'll learn to love very soon. This continued for quite a few immeasurably blissful moments, until I realized that he really _was _in serious pain from the chains and I forced myself (it is truly difficult to stop kissing Sasuke when he's kissing you back) to pull away.

"Wh-why did you stop?" Sasuke panted. He was flushed and straining hard against his bonds.

"I want you to come to my house," I whispered. Even three years ago, when we hid behind trees, he never came to my house and I never went to his. We were worried people would see, and besides, we had never been serious before. But I needed him so badly, in so many ways, and I could tell he needed me.

He smirked through his sweaty glisten, and it occurred to me momentarily – it's really an amazing feat, how he manages to look arrogant even when he's chained to a wall.

"That's all very nice, dobe, but if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit tied up at the moment."

I let my finger touch his stomach, just a little bit – then I let it trail down to right below his stomach –

"I have the key, teme." I tried to be as arrogant as him, but that's rather hard while one's becoming…well, rather hard. Now my finger was just above where he wanted it to be.

"Unlock me," he growled. "_Now."_

I did, of course, and he fell into my arms and I could feel the scars but I didn't care, he was so incredibly beautiful. His lips met mine again and I let him play with me a bit, nibbling back, but I knew we had to get to my house, and fast. Neither of us could wait much longer.

"Tie your robe around you and put up your hood," I said, wishing he didn't have to make his bare skin disappear. "We don't want you recognized on our way back."

The walk home was a complete blur. We didn't run into anyone, at least, I don't think we did; I was too preoccupied with what we were heading towards. In what seemed like no time, we reached my door.

"We're finally here." I looked at him, slightly nervous as I unlocked the door. He smiled down at me, and it wasn't a smirk anymore, but an incredibly happy smile. Sasuke stepped inside the apartment, wrapped his arms around me, and shut the door.

"Yeah," he murmured into my ear, "we're finally here."

**We all know what's coming in the next chapter…**


	4. The Moment is This

**A/N Some of the writers on have such an uncanny ability to make me feel incredibly bad about myself. You guys have **_**talent! **_

**Anyway, now that that's out of my system…on with my own fic. :) The actual plot will pick up and thicken a bit after this chapter, since up til now was basically the intro and this chapter is basically my first ever attempt at yaoi. Though of course, if this goes well, it will NOT be my last. And besides, a big part of the plot **_**is **_**yaoi, anyway. XD**

**There's an M and a K in my name, but I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. So…I don't own Naruto.**

**Rated M for, well, this. Don't like, don't read. **

**-nervous breath- Here we go…**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of this, since this is where I **_**really**_** need feedback. Thanks so much!**

I couldn't think and I didn't want to. I was pressed up against my front door, with Sasuke's hands on either side of my face as our lips refused to part from the increasingly passionate kiss. I loved it, I loved it so much, I loved everything –

What the fuck? No! Why?! Sasuke pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Sa-_suke." _I was not a happy camper. But he was dead serious.

"You just unlocked me, who you haven't seen for years. Tsunade-sama said I was dangerous. She warned you about me hurting you. Why did you bring me back here?"

All of a sudden I found myself very shy. He was so intense, and so close to me, and so…

So fucking gorgeous it shouldn't be permitted. Honestly, he could have asked me to jump naked into a pit full of rabid toads and I would have done it in a sexond.

…I mean a second. Dammit. Well, I guess that clarifies what I'm thinking of at the moment.

"I don't know," I said truthfully (once I got over the intense sexiness in front of me). "I guess…I kind of just want us to pick up where we left off, even though I'm not sure we can. I just wish we could be like we were when we were kids."

"But we're not kids anymore, Naruto."

For a moment, my heart stopped. Then he kissed me and it restarted.

And then he was pulling up my shirt and this time I _swear _I literally stopped breathing.

"So we're going to have to act our age if you want to pick this up again," he murmured, his breathing harsh and ragged in my ear.

I couldn't speak. I just grabbed his collar and kissed him roughly, dragging him towards my bedroom. My shirt lay forgotten on the floor behind us, and the next thing I knew I was pushing him onto my bed, ripping open his robe.

"I – missed – you – so – much," I panted between covering his chest with kisses and tiny little licks. I wanted to explore every bit of his grown body, even the not-completely-healed scar tissue that was bumpy under my tongue. "You've gotten so big!" I said in unembarrassed awe. It was true, his chest was so broad and muscled, it put me to a bit of shame. I eased his arms (it was not easy to ease them, let me tell you – I wanted to rip that goddamn thing off him) out of his robe, leaving only his bottom half – which was growing quite warm, as was mine – covered. I kissed his mouth for a long, long time, then moved to suck on his neck….then his chest (he moaned my name and I felt certain parts of me stiffen in pleasure.)….then his toned stomach, taking care around the scars…then –

"Stop!" He gasped and yanked at my hair. I looked up, slightly confused.

"Why?" I could feel his taste on my mouth, and I thanked – well, not God, but something – that he still tasted like he used to.

"It's my turn," he growled, and before I knew it, I was flat on my back and he was all over me, in my hair, on my lips, on my chest: every millimeter of me was covered in Sasuke, and every millimeter in me writhed with elation at it.

"_God_, Sasuke!" I cried out as his teeth grazed over a certain spot on my hip.

He glanced up at me with a devious look.

"Just pick one name, dobe."

What? I don't – oh! Hey!

"He--" I cut myself off in the middle of my protest. Sasuke's lips were at waistband of my pants. As much as I couldn't deny what I needed and wanted – _badly _– I just…didn't want him to demean himself like that. He was the dominant one, and no matter what people usually associate…um…_that act_ with, there's no denying that there is a demeaning element about it, and I just didn't want that. "Wait – no – don't – "

His eyes met mine and he could see the worry in them, and he laughed.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

It's amazing how one simple action can change who you are forever. The moment Sasuke pulled down my boxers, I knew I was no longer who I used to be. Neither of us were. I didn't have time to dwell on it though – Goddammit, his mouth was _there _again! No! That's not what I want!

"Sasuke – _please_--"

"Stop worrying so much." He flashed me one last mischievous grin. Then he cradled my erection in both hands –

And _kissed _it.

Not licked it, or massaged it, or whatever the fuck people do. He just let his lips graze over the skin lightly, in the softest, sweetest, most loving little kiss even a two-year-old is incapable of planting on her mother's cheek.

Needless to say, I lost control. I let out something halfway between a moan and a yell, and thrashed myself frantically until I could make our lips meet again, not caring in the least that both my pants and my boxers had fallen off my legs onto the floor. We rolled over and over, ripping off clothes and blankets in the heat that had suddenly dominated the bed. He was making a noise I'd probably call a laugh if I could concentrate, and if he wasn't panting so much. I don't know how long it lasted, but before I knew it, we were both completely bare and I was flat on my back with him pressed between my legs.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." He lightly licked my jaw, and I bucked up into his hips. I think I was whining a little….Fantastic. "Why were you so worried?"

"S-So much has changed since I last saw you, Sasuke. I just…didn't know what to expect." I hate to admit it, but even though what we were saying needed to be said…I wanted us to just shut up and _move_, because the ache between my legs was starting to grow seriously uncomfortable.

"There is one thing that'll never change, dobe, and that's how I feel about you." He kissed my burning forehead and I realized, with my head resting in the crook of his arm, we were positioned exactly how we had been on the training grounds all those years ago.

Except, of course, we were clothed then.

"I – " I began, but he put a finger on my lips.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, and I understood. He needed it as badly as I did. I started to turn over, a nervousness growing in my stomach through all the lust and anticipation, but he stopped me. "Fuck no. I've gone without seeing your face for too damn long. Put your ankles on my shoulders." I nodded, more nervous than ever, and let him ease each of my ankles onto his shoulders. The immensity of the life-changing moment hit us then, as we each looked upon the other, and we were both completely bare in front of each other for the first time. He was so…._perfect_. Yes, every _single _inch of his body was smooth and muscled and (I blushed) big. We both gasped a little bit as we realized what was about to happen. Sasuke bit his lip and oh, he's so _beautiful _and I can't wait any longer –

"Ready?" he breathed. I wrapped my arms firmly around his legs, took a deep breath – and nodded. I squeezed my eyes shut, but they flew open as he inserted a finger into me, the most private part of me. It hurt, so much at first, but I knew it would get better, so I didn't say anything, I just let him insert another one. At the third finger, I began breathing very hard, and he patiently waited for me to adjust, although I could feel we honestly couldn't wait anymore; he definitely couldn't, I could literally feel it.

"Please…"

And the next thing I knew, his hands were gripping at my hips and I couldn't believe it, he was inside of me he was inside of me he was inside of me he was –

"_You're beautiful."_ He could barely choke out the words as he moved (inside of me), and I could barely hear them through my attempts to move with him, but I heard it and I couldn't believe he thought so, but then I looked into his face, and through the sweat and the effort, he was smiling at me and I knew he did. At first it burned (he was so _big_) but then it stopped hurting and started being the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Then his hand was on me, and it was moving as we moved, and my knees shook from the amazing feeling – he somehow knew all the right places to touch me, to drag out the experience. His hands rubbed my hips and chest, sending tingles through my spine and I moaned and moved my fingers up to his stomach to try and touch every molecule of him, though his motions made my lips shaky.

I tried to say the same thing, "_You're beautiful, Sasuke, so much more beautiful than me"_, because he _was, _he was sweating and panting and eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was half-open and he _was – _ but then he hit a certain spot inside me, and I grabbed hard at his legs, and then he hit it again, and aga—

"_Sasuke!" _

Time stopped.

At least it felt like it did. A sensation rippled up from the spot up through every inch of me, and it was like nothing I had ever felt before and it was the best thing I had ever felt. I could see his genuine smile as he saw and felt what was happening, and without missing one beat of his steady, even, thrusts, he bent to brush a kiss on my trembling lips.

It was too much. My grip tightened on his thighs; my eyes rolled very nearly to the back of my head as an emotion nothing short of ecstasy coursed through me, making every single muscle in my body contract at the beyond-delicious sensation. This included the muscles that were currently clenched around Sasuke, and with a sudden gasp from his lips, I felt him release barely a second after I released into his palm. Still, we didn't want to stop, so we kept up our rhythm, me moving forward every time he did, and he was covering my damn undeserving body with desperate kisses, and oh – oh – _oh ­_it was happening again, and this time I couldn't help it, I groaned and whined and moaned his name over and over and over again, with each thrust –

"_SasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSasukeSa--!"_

And he moaned mine, but in a low, throaty murmur that I think made me scream a little –

"Naruto-kun…"

Because he was strong and powerful and I was oh so much smaller, and he took care of me, and I would whine and he would laugh and shut me up with a kiss, just like he did back then, yeah, it was just like it was back then except so much better now and everything is as it should be and then – he pulled out of me, and it was over, if just for now.

Then he was lying on my chest and it was my hot bare flesh against his and we're breathing so hard on each other…and I love it I love it so much, I never want it to end again. I ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Mmmm?" His throat vibrated against me and I couldn't stop myself from nibbling on his ear, making him snuggle deeper into me.

"Do you love me?"

It wasn't like last time. This time, I truly knew what I was asking. And this time, my fingers were crossed in a tight prayer behind his back. He looked me straight in the eye – then kissed me. Hungrily. His tongue swirled around the inside of my mouth. His lips covered mine, and he even bit me a little bit.

"So much it hurts when I blink," he whispered, "because I can't stand not seeing you, even for a second." He kissed my cheek then, because I was crying, and he licked up the tears, taking care of me just like how I love when he does. "Please don't cry, Naruto-kun. I'm back, and I can't ever leave you again. I won't ever leave you again. Please don't ever leave me…"

I pulled him closer to me, though it was almost impossible to bring our bodies any tighter.

"I love you, too. And I will stay by your side when you fight your brother, and I will be there when you defeat him, because I know you will. I love you. I love you so much."

We didn't need to say anything else. Our actions had already said what we just had, though it was nice to hear them coming out of his mouth. He took me in his arms and kissed me one last long time before laying me back onto the bed and allowing both of us to fall asleep.

Tonight was my first time. And I know, with Sasuke almost asleep next to me, it won't be my last.

**I can't believe I just wrote that! –sweat drop- Please tell me what you thought**

**Oh, and TBC ASAP, of course. :)**


	5. Trying

**Sorry about the wait!****I have two other Sasu/Naru fics in the works, but I'm gonna work on this anyway XD**

**Rated**** M for a reason – a yaoi reason**

**This is kinda a filler/prologue chapter to the adventure to come…so it's NOT just pointless lemon…but it is…yaoi. D**

**I own nothing.**

Mmmm.

Something was nuzzling me awake, and oh did it feel good. It moved from the base of my neck up to my cheek, where it kissed the scars on my face, then lightly moved down to my chest. Which, I remembered, was bare. As was the rest of me. The something massaged my chest and I moaned, not wanting to wake up, but not wanting the warm softness to stop rubbing into me. Then I felt teeth graze over a certain spot on my hip that felt like it had been grazed over before, and I heard a throaty laugh that was more familiar that I could ever hope for and I remembered –

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke was back, Sasuke was on me, Sasuke was touching me.

Sasuke had sex with me last night.

No, no, it just couldn't be, he couldn't be back. This must just be another cruel, awful, all-too-realistic dream that would end with me waking wet from tears and…other stuff.

"Good morning, dobe," murmured a low voice in my ear. My eyes flew open, and Sasuke was right on top of me, his hands running through my hair and over my naked body. He was so beautiful, with the smell of sex and, well, just Sasuke all over him. And the smell of me, kinda, but I don't like to think about that because I don't want him to be tainted by me.

"You're not real," I complained sleepily. "Not fair. That dream was already way too realistic. It shouldn't continue til the morning."

"I'm not real?" Sasuke inquired. He ran a gentle thumb over each line of my face. "How odd. If I'm not real, then who screwed you into your mattress last night?"

I flopped a bicep over my eyes.

"No one. That was a dream."

I heard a familiar _Hnn _that make me practically have another orgasm. It's insane, how much he drives me insane.

"I'm hurt, Naruto-kun," came his mock-insulted voice as his hands tenderly pried away my arm. His eyes met mine and his lips brushed against me, making me tremble. "I'm merely a dream? I would have hoped to be more memorable than that…"

At the word _memorable_, he arched his back just like I had all those years ago, and as the naked bulge between his legs rubbed against mine, I realized for the first time why he had moaned.

My eyes shut tight as a rush of something delicious coursed through me. Sasuke made a self-satisfied sound.

"So this isn't real?" His mouth teased my cheek, his lips opening and closing slowly on the side of my face. He arched even more, pressing into me, and through the fog of sleepiness that I hadn't quite fought through yet, I heard myself make a tiny sound, to which he responded with a hand stretching…well…_southward_. "I think it's time you woke up, dobe. I think it's time you let me show you how real I am."

As his palm gently stroked me into a very pleased consciousness, the events of the past night came back to me – unfortunately, that meant I remembered something.

"D-Dammit, Sasuke," I mumbled as his teeth grazed my throat, "I'm supposed to go to Tsunade-sama's office this morning and tell her how everything went with you, and what we're gonna do now…by the way, what _are _we gonna do now?" I should have struggled against him; I should have fought my way into a sitting position, pulled the blankets around my waist, and talked to him. But I had missed the mere feeling of his flesh on mine, his breath on me, his everything…so instead I let him slip a hand under my neck and pull my mouth up to his. I couldn't help it; it had been too long. I let him nudge my still-sleepy lips just the littlest bit open with the very tip of his tongue, allowing my eyes to flutter shut again and just feel him.

"If you'll come with me," he said breathlessly, "we're going to hunt down Itachi and we're going to kill that son of a bitch."

I don't understand how he can talk about murdering his own brother in such a graphic way and still seem so deviously sexy. It probably had something to do with the fact that his knee had nudged my legs apart as we spoke. I tried so hard to focus, but memories from last night were pushing themselves back into my mind at his touch.

"I'll come with you," I panted through his lips. "Wh—_oh God_—when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," he almost growled.

"Good," I said, trying to remain practical even as he rolled me over onto my stomach, continuing to dust harsh, needy kisses down my jaw. "Then today we can tell Tsunade-sama—"

"We're not going to tell her anything right now, dobe." I let out a gasp as he yanked up my hair to look me in the eye with an animalistic…_desire_. "We can go tell her tonight, okay?" I was about to insist, to tell him she'd be worried and she wouldn't be able to prevent Kakashi from trying to visit him in the dungeons where of course he wouldn't be, but then he slipped a finger into me. "Please?" I had no idea why _he _was the one begging when we were in this position, but his voice flowed through my ears and pushed my presence of mind out through my mouth in a weak voice that, very simply, said:

"Okay."

That's all it took. It didn't matter that I had just woken up, it didn't matter, it didn't matter that we had just done it a few hours ago, it didn't matter that we had such a deadly task to complete – we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I let him ease himself into me with very little preparation before I reached up and pulled his head into the curve of my jaw so he could kiss me on the cheek and I could hold onto his hair. My eyes shut tight again as his body rocked with mine, the stings of pain barely diminishing the pleasure shooting through me.

"S—Sasuke-ku—" I tried to pant out; I needed him to take care of the pulsing embarrassment that had started to grow between my legs, but for some reason he placed a hand over my sweaty mouth. His thrusts were becoming erratic again; I could feel his need inside of me.

"Don't call me Sasuke-kun when we're like this," he snarled in my ear as he petted my lips. I made a questioning groan, clutching at the blankets and trying to resist reaching down and touching myself; I knew he'd hate that. "Call me Sasuke-sama" A shiver went through me at his dominating words, but I loved him so much…

"Sasuke-sama," I breathed when he moved his hand to clutch at my hips and pound inside me harder. I tried to make my voice as timid and uke-like as possible to make him feel the control I know he'll always wield. "Touch me, Sasuke-sama."

He let out a grunt of pure arousal and complied, harshly. My eyes shut tight at the rough treatment and I bit my lip, but then, just as I was so damn close, I heard his voice again:

"Am I hurting you?"

He was actually worried, through the quick tight movements of his fist, through the deep thrusts that made me feel like he was grazing my heart, he was _worried _about me. I tried to shake my head (I seem to be _trying _a lot), but then I felt his body spasm and my own body respond. Red-white-hot light sprang up beneath my closed eyelids as the sensation I prayed would soon be familiar erupted within me. I don't know if I said his name this time, I don't know much about the moments we spent rocking back and forth except that I wish they would never end. I never wanted him to pull out of me, no matter how much it hurt. I never wanted him to let go of me, even if his hand was covered stuff that I didn't want to name that I knew I had coated him in. I never wanted him to stop pressing his body into mine, even if I could barely breathe.

Once it finally finished, I wished it hadn't. I rolled over to face him but I grabbed onto his shoulders so I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him fiercely, as passionately as I possibly could, even though my lungs hadn't recovered yet. I wrapped my legs around him too and we rolled across the bed, tugging at each other's hair and exploring the mouths we had missed so much in almost excruciating detail.

"You could never hurt me any more than you already did," I managed to say. At this point, I was straddling him, with the blankets tangled around us. He looked up, his flushed face aching with sadness that I didn't understand until he leaned to kiss away the tears pouring staining my face. I hadn't even noticed I had been crying. We rolled again, his lips covering not just my mouth now, but almost every inch of me.

"I can never apologize enough for leaving you," he said sadly. Now he was the one straddling me and my tears fell into my hair. "But I promise I'll never leave you again, as long as you want me."

"I want you, Sasuke-sama," I whispered. "I'll come with you wherever you go."

He pushed the sweaty hair back from my forehead and dusted my temple with his lips.

"Good," he grinned. "In that case, I think I want to do that again…"

I smiled back at him and obediently turned on to my stomach again. This is how we'd spend our last day before embarking on the quest that, if we accomplished, would make Sasuke mine and mine only for the rest of our lives. We'd spend it like this, kissing and touching and loving and trying to make up for the lost years. Tsunade could wait til we lay bloody and bruised and content, at least for the day. Tomorrow we'd leave, but until then, we'd try to make today last forever.

Maybe we'd even have a chance to get out of bed and eat or treat Sasuke's scars.

But judging from the way his nails were digging their own scars into my chest and the fresh moans he was giving off, I doubted it.

Thank God.


End file.
